Dark Waltz
by Voldivoice
Summary: What if, in Coppola's Dracula, Mina was Jonathan's sister and not his fiancée? How would the story play out? Would she remain with her Dark Prince?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: What if, in Coppola's Dracula, Mina was Jonathan's sister, not his fiancée? How would the story play out? Would she remain with her Dark Prince?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Bram Stoker's Dracula or Coppola's film adaptation, although I did write my dissertation on the Freudian aspects of vampire women, that was fun. **

Dark Waltz

Chapter 1: A Long Journey

Jonathan Harker was sure that he would miss his train, having been held up by a telegram that came from the law office at the last moment and then hastily returning to his rooms to retrieve the miniature of his sister – Mina - that he had forgotten on his armoire. He didn't know what it was about the picture but when he travelled he always felt safer, as if his sister were protecting him. Mina for the past week had been constantly questioning him about his exotic assignment; Romania. To her the old Count in his ancient castle sounded like a terribly exciting place. She herself had only been as far as Bath for a holiday with her friend Lucy Westenra. Jonathan did not entirely approve of her association with the aristocrat but it made Mina happy and it was terribly convenient for the Westenra's to care for his ward while he was away on business.

For his part the whole affair seemed quite routine, a simple property transaction that he had to oversee in person due to the frail nature of the client. He assured Mina that the trip should not exceed two months, factoring in the time it would take him to travel there and to return and the possibility of ill weather conditions.

Jonathan was jolted out of his thoughts by the harsh tinny whistle of a train not two feet away from him; he then became aware that Mina was speaking to him:

"Johnny, you are sure you have everything you should need? I would hate for the count to consider me negligent of your needs, why, he might consider me a dreadful housekeeper!"

Mina looked upon him with a slight pucker between her brows, clearly worried that by her fault he would be inconvenienced of deemed inadequate. He attempted to assuage her fears:

"Don't worry my little Mina I have everything I need, moreso! Do not think I have forgotten my portrait; it would not do for me to forget you on all these wild adventures! In fact I may run away with a Turkish belly dancer, I dare say I have heard they are rather agreeable women!"

Mina laughed looking slightly relieved, the line between her brows lessening to leave her forehead free of worry.

"Do not jest so Jonathan! You yourself have said the most excitement you may encounter on this trip is to miss a train! Although I would not be entirely adverse to you bringing home a wife, then I should not be responsible for you! You are a terribly troublesome burden to me!"

The dimple in her cheek revealed her jocularity, the siblings had been inseparable since their parents deaths, Mina only being eleven at the time, Jonathan at fifteen had to take the mantle of head of the house, and become financially responsible for his young sister. He had never been bitter about this fact, always having been eminently practical, so much so that while the other boys were playing King Arthur he was studying accountancy, he would not be remiss in his duties. His father had always said thrift and graft build success, he being indicative of this by rising from the title of farmer's son to lawyer's clerk.

The dissolution of Mr Renfield's mind had provided him with a great opportunity, one that could greatly improve his own position and consequently Mina's marriage prospects, the sister of a manager was more likely to marry well than that of a clerk.

His thoughts returned to Mina again, and he asked her:

"Now never mind about me, will you be alright, I do not like leaving you so long with the Westenra's, I am sure they are decent enough people but the aristocracy are known for their…luxuriant tendencies. I should not want you to feel pressured or inadequate..."

"Oh posh Jonathan, I have been Lucy's friend since childhood and she has never minded that I am a simple school mistress! Now onto your train before it leaves without you and I expect letters telling me all the news!"

Kissing his sister's hand he entered the compartment door, his belongings already having been stored, and opened the window.

"You shall write to me if anything should go amiss, I shall come back at a moments notice!"

Mina sighed and gave a wan smile, used to her brother's incessant worrying.

"I shall be quite well; in fact you should not be surprised if you return and find I am married to a Lord, Lucy seems determined to have me trussed in silk and attending soirées."

Jonathan felt a twinge of fear before realising Mina's jest, he laughed and wished her well, the train began to move and she waved him off, secretly wishing that she could visit such far away places.

Neither knew that this long journey would bring about life changing events.

**DISCLAIMER: I know not much has happened so far but I have planned out the future chapters, I warn you that I may skip forward in time to the more exciting parts, I know it can be frustrating when there is too much build up. Please review if you believe this story has some merit to it or you like the premise, and would like me to continue!**

**Lady Extremely English Voldemort, writing again after a long Degree related hiatus!**

**Dracula sees mina's picture, Lucy becomes ill, Mina cannot stay, Dracula insists Mina come to Romania before he will sign the documents**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dracula, in either literary or film form. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, a lot more happens than th first, questions welcome and please review!**

Dark Waltz

Chapter 2

Journey's End

The journey to the Carpathian mountains had been quite tiring for Jonathan, he had taken 5 ferries, changed trains 4 times between countries and now from Budapest was to catch a carriage to the designated meeting place, where a representative of Count Dracula would meet and escort him to his destination. He could not help feeling some anxiety about this meeting, not knowing how collected the Count's mental faculties were and having some experience of the eccentricity of the aristocracy through the Westenra's. They allowed their daughter Lucy to flout propriety at every turn, so much so that Jonathan feared she may be a bad influence upon his sister. However, he hoped that the ancient lineage of the Count would circumvent any modern eccentricities, Romania was the old world, many inhabitants had not even heard of the invention of the typewriter! Surely the most shocking thing the Count could testify to would be the bloody accomplishments of his ancestors and the mysterious heritage of his abode.

The carriage jostled and the horses snorted as the carriage trundled along the deserted mountain passes of the mountains, Jonathan made a point of not looking out the window, the steepness of the incline giving him occasional attacks of vertigo. At this moment as he slumped against the side of the carriage he was grateful Mina was not with him, it would not do for her to see him distressed or weakened. She was a gentle soul, so innocent yet…he had always considered her an old soul, her eyes often presented a mystery to him, sometimes when she was pensive he believed her a much older woman. Although he flattered himself that he was committed to his guardianship of her, often it was she who cared for him, she possessed wisdom of spirit that he had not encountered in any other woman, not that he was terribly experienced with the creatures.

Jonathan turned his attention to the other occupants of the carriage, an old veiled woman who was speaking a foreign language to a much younger girl, probably Mina's age. The two had been in constant communion since the beginning of the journey, the language sounded rhythmical; he believed it some eastern European dialect, although the colouring and dress of the ladies in question indicated some kind of gypsy heritage. The carriage jostled one final time and came to a halt at a frozen, desolate and deserted cross road. Tipping his hat to the ladies in the carriage he alighted and collected his belongings, checking his watch and noticing the time he commented to the driver:

"We are early driver, no one is here."

He took a step away from the carriage intending to close the door when the young gypsy girl caught his hand and placed something in it, stating something emphatically in her lyrical dialect. The old woman reached forward and slammed the carriage door and it sped off into the dense fog. Looking closely at the object in his hand he determined it was a wooden rosary, he had seen Catholic's use such things.

Not that he himself had ever been spiritual. However, looking at his surroundings of mist and strung up animal corpses, he felt a chill descend down his spine and despite his personal misgivings placed the talisman around his neck. Now he had two good luck charms, his sister's portrait and a Catholic symbol, Jonathan could not know that these two objects would both save his life and endanger his sisters.

A shrill neighing caused his heart to race for a moment before a black and demonic carriage appeared from the mist, almost as if it had materialised from it, he had not heard the pounding of hooves or the rolling of wheels. The dark cloaked driver beckoned for him to enter, with some trepidation he did so, and it sped off at inhuman speed, faster than he could possibly have imagined of stallions, this carriage only having two while his previous had four.

A blue light appeared to surround the carriage, flame like and whipping in the Carpathian gales. Suddenly through the window he saw the castle of Dracula emerge in its medieval magnificence, in its time it must have been glorious but now appeared in dire need of maintenance. He alighted the carriage with his carry luggage and approached the imposing front door, a draw bridge he had not noticed on the journey closed across the courtyard behind him, the castle at one time must have been a fortress; none could have overcome the chasm surrounding it.

Jonathan reached to use the creaking and rusted door knockers but disconcertingly the doors opened of their own accord. He waited uncertainly on the threshold and noticed a flicker of movement of the side of the large atrium, the shadow appeared before the man, he was old, slightly hunched with a curious arrangement of white hair and a luxuriant red silk robe. He held up a lantern and spoke in surprisingly articulate and slightly accented English:

"Welcome to my home, enter freely of your own will and leave some of the happiness that you bring."

Jonathan considered this a curious greeting but perhaps it was a cultural one, such places did have strange ways. Jonathan moved his foot forward, feeling like he had been holding a breath and shifted his weight, moving completely out of the doorway and into the atrium. He felt the need to question the man, just to make sure the identity of this strange personage:

"Count Dracula?"

"I am Draculia and I welcome you Mr Harker to my house."

The Count made a sweeping eye movement to the fortress of stone surrounding them in its eerie glory, and then indicated for him to follow. With one moment of hesitation Jonathan moved after him.

….

Jonathan's dining experience with the Count had been both shocking and illuminating. The Count appeared cultured and aged at one moment, whilst discussing his ancestry, then flipped on a whim and became violent when he believed Jonathan had insulted him, even brandishing an antique sword. Jonathan did not know how to react to such a taciturn individual but decided to do what he had come for, his job. He was currently seated in a well equipped study, sorting through the documents required for the transaction, after the incident he felt the need for comfort and so had placed the portrait of Mina on the desk where he could see it, her wise eyes gazing fondly at him.

Jonathan felt a chill down his spine that he was beginning to identify with the imminent appearance of the Count, why he would have such a reaction he had yet to fathom, while the Count had appeared violent he was an old man, Jonathan was sure he could over power him if necessary.

Behind him stood a map of London with red markers over the properties the Count wished to acquire, all curiously spread out in different locations. He asked the Count for his seal on the documents, this being done he felt a sense of relief; he was no longer required here and would soon leave to return to England and the comforting presence of his sister. Jovially Jonathan announced:

"There, you Count are now the owner of Carfax abbey, congratulations."

The Count praised his skill and stated he was a worthy successor for Mr Renfield. As Jonathan gathered and ordered the documents and questioned the Counts choice of property, the Count approached the desk and gazed upon the miniature portrait of Mina Harker, a pensive and joyful look upon his face.

"Do you believe in destiny?...that even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose… and the luckiest man in this life is the one who finds….true love."

Jonathan found this an odd question, and turned from the board to see the Count holding the miniature of Mina, startled he said:

"You found Mina, I thought I'd lost her"

Dracula's eyes bored into his own as he repeated and emphasised the name "Mi-na". Returning to the portrait the Count blithely asked:

"She is your…fiancée? A wife perhaps?"

Jonathan was take aback by the question and replied:

"No no, Mina is my younger sister, she awaits my return to England, I am responsible for her and currently she is staying with a family friend"

The Count appeared pleased by this response, Jonathan let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

"Sister? I take from your words that your parents are no longer living?"

Jonathan found the question somewhat intrusive, but knowing the temperamental nature of the Count and being so close to freedom, he chose to answer without delay.

"No not for some time, I am responsible for Mina, she keeps house for me and is also a School Mistress, she does love children."

The Count appeared pensive for a moment and then returned the miniature to Jonathan, stating:

"You are fortunate to have family living, I am sure she is a deserving sister and you a doting brother."

Feeling the conversation was taking an unexpected turn Jonathan tried to end it:

"Yes we are very lucky, now Count, all the documents are signed and I believe that I can begin my journey tomorrow to confirm the paperwork."

The Count's demeanour changed again, he seemed to be calculating something and then he spoke the words that caused Jonathan's heart to falter.

"You will write letters to your firm and your family member, stating that it should please you to stay with me for a month from now."

Jonathan was taken aback by this request.

"A month? You wish me to stay so long?"

The Count leaned into Jonathan's space, his face less than two inches from Jonathan's own.

"I will brook no refusal and should I require you longer than this time I shall be glad to send someone to accompany your dear sister here, it would not do to inconvenience her generous hosts for too long."

Jonathan felt a sense of foreboding dread and although he had never been especially religious, the way the Count had looked at Mina's picture filled him with dread, he prayed the Count did not need him more than a month.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you like how this is progressing, as you notice I have skipped some of the dialogue from the film because I wanted to get further to the action, I hope my brief description of the scenes have explained them thoroughly enough for anyone unfamiliar with the film version, please review if you wish for more chapters!**

**Lady Extremely English Voldemort**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Dracula affiliated anything, although Gary Oldman dressed as Prince Vlad would be nice. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 3 hoorah! I'm trying to get to the good stuff, still no Dracula/Mina interaction but it's coming soon, here's Mina's perspective! Please review!**

Dark Waltz

Chapter 3

Dead Letters

Mina Harker was writing her diary on her new typewriter, a gift from Jonathan for her 20th birthday. She loved the clacking of the keys and the ring of the bell when she started a new line; it astounded her, what new contraptions could be created nowadays! Although she did still like to write with a pen, it was oddly satisfying to hit the keys and watch the words form vicariously, almost as if she were not writing them at all. She always typed her diary nowadays; somehow it made her feel safer that if someone were to happen upon it they could not identify it as hers through her handwriting. Mina had written it in shorthand, Jonathan had taught her some months ago to help him type up his law notes, she was always most willing to be of use, she despised being idle feeling it an example of sloth. It pleased her that her words were secret to all that did not know shorthand, a code to be uncovered.

Mina was distracted by Lucy Westenra approaching from the hallway, walking like a nymph, her fiery red hair contrasting with her virginal white gown, like blood on snow.

"Oh Mina your always working! Does Jonathan have you learning that confounded machine? When he should have you covered in silk and learning the waltz to go to the society balls! How will you find a husband with ink on your fingers and linen on your skin?"

"Oh Lucy sometimes you shock me with your language! I do not need a husband at this time; I am quite content looking after Jonathan and my school children! What about you Lucy, heir of the great Westenra's?"

"Oh I have many eligible men after me, at present three! Sir Arthur Holmwood, old money and very agreeably featured, My Dear Doctor Jack Steward, I do love to fluster him and Quincey P. Morris, a Texan, he is so fresh and lively, I suppose he would be like a wild stallion between my legs"

Mina was shocked by this talk and admonished Lucy:

"You're positively indecent!"

Lucy reclined on the Chez Lounge with a nonchalant air.

"I just know what men desire, you shall see at the party tonight! Watch them cluster around me; I am almost twenty and no marriage proposals, practically a hag! I hope for several soon, it is a shame that one cannot marry more than one man, I should hate to be forced to choose!"

Mina shook her head good naturedly at and returned to her typing, although Lucy's language could be shocking she knew she was a pure and virtuous girl, sometime she wished she was as pretty and adored as she.

…

It started the night of the party, Lucy had spent the night flirting with her suitors, while Mina stood in the corner bordering between amusement and anxiety, she should hate for Lucy to be censured for her free way of acting. Mina did eventually have a rather rapt conversation with Dr Seward, who like Mina kept a diary but unlike her he used a contraption called a Phonograph that recorded his voice. When Mina asked how he listened to them he bashfully admitted that he did not, as he did not know how to find a particular part of the recording. She offered to type them up for him, having typed many things up for Jonathan, he shyly said he would consider it, only afterwards did she realise her faux pas, she had asked for access to a very private thing. Mina was shocked to hear that Mr Renfield, Jonathan's predecessor, was at Dr Seward's asylum, according to Jack (as he insisted she call him), he was suffering from delusions of a master and the need to consume blood and lives. Mina found these things quite shocking and was quite relieved when Lucy pulled her away to introduce her to the robust Texan.

Throughout that night Mina had a strange feeling, as if someone was watching her every move, a shadow followed her steps. At one point in the night she could have sworn an invisible force had stroked her cheek. These were the thoughts that followed Mina into her slumber, sometime around 3am she was awoken by a strange feeling, a chill had passed over her and the weather had become turbulent outside. She decided to go and check on Lucy, her sleep was often restless, she had told Mina as a child she has sleep-walked. Upon reaching Lucy's room and calling to her she realised Lucy's bed was empty and her the glass doors were wide open, Mina began to panic, what if her childhood sleep-walking had made a recurrence, anything could happen to her, she could fall in the lake! Mina had entered the grounds and found Lucy in a fit upon a tomb, she shook Lucy to awaken her and saw how pale and frail she looked. Lucy was quite distraught about the whole ordeal, insisting that she felt as if something had taken control of her body.

This was the first night of Lucy's illness and her health would spiral down until the end.

….

The next day Mina was distracted from her worry for Lucy by the arrival of a letter from Jonathan, she sat and read it with excitement but was disappointed to find it was matter of fact and quite cold. Her brother had never written to her this way before, he did not often write to her in his own script and without using shorthand, it was like their own secret language. It simply stated that he wished to stay for another month and that Transylvania was very hospitable. He also used her given name – Wilhelmina – which he knew she hated, she could not help but think that something was wrong.

Her musings were interrupted by a recovering Lucy dancing down the steps of the garden shouting:

"I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM! Oh Mina, he's asked me to marry him and I've said yes!"

Grabbing onto the more cheerful subject Mina asked:

"Who is it? Wait don't tell me, the Texan with the big knife?"

"Oh no! it is my number three, Arthur Holmwood, Lord and Lady Holmwood, oh how droll does that sound!"

Mina gave a wan smile and Lucy noticed her less than stellar enthusiasm.

"Oh Mina what's the matter, it's the most important day of my life and you don't seem to care."

Mina was startled by this slight accusation and felt shame:

"I'm just so worried about Jonathan, his letter is so cold and it doesn't seem like him at all."

Lucy took a flippant attitude to this:

"Oh I'm sure he's just enjoying the delights of bachelorhood, doesn't want to spend too much time writing to his boring little sister, he'll be after the belly dancers!"

Mina smiled and turned the conversation back to the wedding, trying not to notice how peaked and pale Lucy looked.

…..

Over the next month Lucy became progressively more ill, to the point that Arthur had Jack call in an anaemia specialist, Dr Abraham Van Helsing, who had taught Jack in medical school. Mina had written to tell Jonathan of her worry due to Lucy's illness, although his reply had been as cold and trite as the last letter. Dr Van Helsing came and performed a very strange procedure, a blood transfusion, where blood from one person was placed into another. Mina thought this a very intimate act and was glad that Arthur was the donor; little did she know that in the course of the month all four men's blood would be used to keep poor Lucy from death. As Lucy became more ill she became more wild and wanton, Mina would see the men of the house in communion when they thought she was not there, they would not tell her what was wrong with Lucy but Mina had an underlying fear, she felt that a strange force was targeting her friend. Jack made a point of supervising Mina's visits, Lucy could become quite upset very quickly.

Mina felt she was a terrible imposition to her friend and her family at this time, she felt as if she were in everyone's way. Nearly a month after Jonathan had left and Lucy had become ill, she received a rather worrying letter; it was not from Jonathan but from his host, a Count Vlad Draculia the I. He stated in his archaic hand (that was strangely familiar to her) that he was sad to hear of her friend's imposition and that her brother had fallen ill and requested her presence as he could not be moved. The Count stated that he would send his son, Vlad the II, to accompany her to Transylvania as it was not right for a lady to travel so far on her own. Coincidentally his son was visiting London and was due to return soon so it would be most convenient. Mina felt a sense of relief that the cause of Jonathan's abrupt letters was an illness and not anything that occurred on her part.

Mina immediately wrote back and accepted the invitation, a week or so later another letter came, Prince Vlad would come to retrieve her on the 5th of October, in 7 days.

….

Jonathan could not remember how long he had been in this pit of Satan, the Counts "daughters" drained him of his essence to keep him weak so he could not escape. The Count had been strangely absent for a long period of time, during the day he had watched the indentured gypsies filling boxes full of earth, for what purpose he could not divine, they had been shipping them off steadily for the past month.

The Count did not neglect to feed him, and still forced him to write letters to his sister, Mina, oh how he missed her. The Count had taken the portrait of his sister some weeks ago, he dreaded the reason.

Jonathan sat down to his meagre meal and was terrified to see the Count enter the room.

"If you should think of escape, I should tell you that my…son shall bring your sister, Mi-na, to these shores quite shortly. She was most distressed to hear of your illness and as her friend is now too indisposed to care for her, she thinks it prudent to come and tend your bed side. She will be here within two weeks, we must make ready for her arrival, including providing the invalid."

Jonathan did not notice the three demon women approach him from behind, his vision went black.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you like how it's progressing, I'm diverging quite a lot from the film and book canon but this is a 'What If' scenario and I want to see where this goes. Please review as it gives me encouragement to continue!**

**Lady Extremely English Voldemort**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly.**

**Authors Note: It's been a while, enjoy!**

Dark Waltz

Chapter 4

An Anticipated Meeting

Mina guiltily wondered if she should ask Lucy to borrow one of her gowns for the meeting with Prince Vlad, surely she would look quite plebeian to him in her middle-class attire. Then again, she had always hated people who acted as though they were something they were not in any capacity and so to act the aristocrat lady would be contrary to her character.

She was worried about Jonathan, what illness had befallen him that he could not write the letter himself? When he had had influenza as a child he still insisted on going into school and spending time with her, determined not to be beaten by a bodily ailment. It must be something truly debilitating to keep him from her even in writing.

Mina felt an increasing fluttering pressure in her abdomen as the week before the Prince's arrival passed by; she had been quite anxious to leave but would not do so without Lucy's permission. Lucy, however, had been sweetly understanding and stated that on no account was Mina not to go although she expected letters and presents from this exotic adventure. She surreptitiously whispered that Mina's leaving would centre all the male attention solely on her, a fact that pleased her greatly, Mina simply smiled and shook her head; only Lucy could be so simultaneously virtuous and illicit.

Mina had her trunk ready and waiting at the front door on October 5th, complete with her typewriter in its portable carry-case, she wanted to document her journey as it progressed. Mina did her last primping in the armoire mirror, making sure her hair was in place in its chignon and her dress appropriately draped. Seeing that she was suitably coiffed she made one last sweep of the room to assure all her belongings were gone.

Sitting in the parlour she awaited the arrival of the Count's son, she could only ponder as to what this mysterious figure would look like, as Jonathan has stated the Count is quite ancient surely his son would be equally miserly?

Mina's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the parlour door, the footman entered followed by one of the strikingly foreign and familiar men she had ever seen. He wore modern coat and tails in a deep green, the top hat in his white silk gloved hands was the height of fashion, his hair was silky and brown falling in lilting waves around his face and past his shoulders, his facial hair styled into a goatee. All of this modern finery, however, faded away when his ancient eyes met hers. Mina caught her breath, those eyes were deep grey, intense and far to focussed for the mans relative youth. They held her gaze as he moved forward, mesmerising her as he bowed to her, kissed her hand and announced himself:

"I assume I have the honour of acquainting myself with the renowned Wilhelmina Murray, surely it is so?"

Mina regained her breath: "Renowned?...I should hardly think that I would be renowned to someone of your standing Viscount."

"Surely Miss Wilhelmina we should not be so formal if we are to be travelling companions? Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Prince Vlad of Secat, Viscount to the great family of the Dracul, I am your servant…in all things. I would be honoured if you would use my given name, Vlad, and perhaps you would permit me to use your moniker of 'Mina', Your brother Jonathan did mention you are fond of this name."

A peculiar feeling came over Mina, a wave of uncanny recognition, his mannerisms and voice caused a tingling in her mind, a spark of acknowledgement of a half forgotten dream. The mention of Jonathan jolted her out of this mesmerism.

"Of course Vis…Vlad, I would be happy to, may I inquire news about my poor brother, your father has not written to me since he announced your arrival and I must admit I am anxious to hear of his condition, Oh and how rude of me won't you please sit, perhaps you would like some tea?."

Mina rang for the maid and requested tea once she arrived, Vlad situated himself next to her on the chez lounge, a position that has she not been so enthused for news of Jonathan she would have found far too familiar.

"I am sorry to say Miss Mina that your brother is gravely ill, he is somewhat improved from when my father last saw him, he is being attended to by my sisters and they are watching him most…diligently."

They were interrupted by the maids' arrival with the tea and its distribution. Vlad's mention of his sister's however raised several questions in Mina's mind.

"Might I inquire about your family Vlad? I was surprised to hear of your existence as surely your being in London would negate the need for your father to conduct property negotiations?"

The corner of Vlad's lip twitched upwards in a fond way as if something Mina had said had amused him.

"My… father Miss Mina while old is also very…stubborn, he did not wish for me to deviate from my purpose here while he was capable of securing the property himself. However my business here is now concluded and it is my honour to escort you to my ancestral home and while the reason for this is not pleasant I hope that you will take the time to enjoy the scenery of my beloved home."

Mina's heart sped up as Vlad's words washed over her, his accent while subtle was soothing, he was familiar and although she didn't know him she felt very safe and oddly elated, as if she had not seen him in an age.

"Now Miss Mina I believe it is time we were on our way, first a train to Brighton and a ferry to France and then a train all the way to Budapest, these modern sciences do astound me, how you can travel from one side of the world to the other in a matter of weeks while for conquerors such as Atilla it took months! Maybe years! But forget an old mans conjecture, come! We shall begin our journey!"

He offered his hand to let her rise with him and although it was pleasant Mina also had the odd though that he would never let it go.

Author's Note: I know it's progressing slowly but I have quite a few things on, I hope you enjoyed Mina and the Count's introduction!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dracula, Mina Harker, Jonathan Harker and all related characters and situations from the Dracula franchise do not belong to me; they belong to whosoever holds the copyright. I would, however, like to borrow Gary Oldman's Dracula for a while *sigh*. **

**Authors Note: Hello all, I've been so busy with my Masters Degree I haven't had much time to write around that, work and fencing. My internet decided to die though (thanks uni halls) and so I took a spare few minutes to type this up, I hope you like it!**

Dark Waltz

Chapter 5: Home

Mina has to admit that she had been quite filled with trepidation at the idea of being escorted to her brother by the Viscount of Transylvania! What if he should turn out to be a form of terrible libertine and take liberties with her person? She should be perfectly ruined for society, no hope of marrying, losing her teaching position, and it would terribly hurt Jonathan's prospects.

She fortunately, however, was able to push these worries to the back of her mind as Vlad (as he insisted she call him) was the picture of Gentility and Politeness. So much so in fact that she sometimes felt uncomfortably his equal, when they were alone it seemed as if he forgot their social distinction, and if she were honest, she received a guilty thrill from their private talks, having never been entirely alone with a man not of her families or the Westenra's acquaintance all her life.

It felt as if they now had a secret, something that only belonged to them, even the presence of the serving women could not diminish the apparent feeling of intimacy, which was coupled with Vlad's utmost respect for her person. He had in fact been treating her with such deference it may appear to outsiders that they were married, or in fact that she was of equal or superior rank.

Upon first entering the train in London, Mina was astonished to discover that Vlad had not only rented them travelling beds, he had reserved an entire train car, privately ensconced towards the rear of the smoke choking machine. This was entirely too luxuriant, and she stated this to Vlad, but he only blithely waved away her concerns and informed her that she was travelling with royalty, and to expect a certain amount of strange things.

Mina endeavoured to remember that Vlad was from a completely foreign culture, much different to her own, and so she would have to become accustomed to his strange manner, and the extreme solemn deference that the serving people and company staff showed towards him.

Mina had her own private section of the train car, screened off from view, it contained a thin travelling bed that was luxuriantly draped, a looking glass and all the necessities a woman should need for a few days travel. Mina was glad for Vlad's foresight in the partitioning of the sleeping area, although curiously he told her that he would not be sleeping in the same car, as he had made other arrangements, the train car was for her own particular use. Vlad stated his odd arrangement as due to his wishing to re-accustom himself the time difference between their countries, and that travelling would be very burdensome for her and he desired that she would have an area she would be able to rest undisturbed.

Mina was touched by his concern for her well being, she was surprised also by how accurate his estimation of her fortitude was. She found herself becoming increasingly tired during the day, sleeping for longer hours, until eventually, it appeared she saw no daylight at all, she had become an inverted creature, seemingly living in the night and dreaming in the day. She had no idea why she had become so tired, when she was with Vlad, however, she did not seem to be able to ponder on such things, her mind became fluid, relaxed, and everything he said was so wonderful and cultured...and familiar. It was as if they had met before, she felt she knew his voice, his intonation, and she found herself understanding words from his dialect she had never heard before in her life.

In fact, in one of their night time conversations, she did not realise he has been talking completely in his fluid vernacular until a serving woman had arrived with tea, the harsh accent of the working woman clashed indelibly with the smooth accented language of the Transylvanian Viscount. Mina found, however, whenever she tried to question these odd occurrences, her mind became somehow diverted, and she found it harder and harder to remember them in order to question him.

There was a niggling trepidation in her mind, as time went on, and they caught the private coach into his district of Romania, that she was forgetting herself in favour of someone else, who this other person may be, she did not know.

Upon arrival at the castle and descending from the carriage with the aid of Vlad's had, terror and guilt struck Mina that she had not once thought about Jonathan the entire journey, it was as if every care and worry had slipped her mind entirely. At once upon entering the Castle, (which she did not care to look at, it seemed as if she could dismiss the surroundings as something she had seen a thousand times before) she asked to be directed to his bedside. Vlad however, stated that it was late, it being 5 O'clock in the morning on the 23rd October, and it would be best to greet his father and her brother once she had been refreshed from her journey, as caring for the ill was very taxing to ones constitution. She acquiesced gladly, feeling the fatigue of the journey catching up with her, and followed absently to the chamber he directed, almost not looking at him, as if she had walked to this room a thousand times before.

"This particular room, I hope, you will find adequate for your use, it has not been used since the days of my ancestors, but as it is suitably decorated for feminine use, I have...had my _father_ renew the interior."

Mina was too tired to acknowledge any oddness in the pronouncement of this statement, she spoke some slow thanks as his servant men (she had not noticed them until that moment) placed her belongings in the room. Vlad took her hand and kissed it, wished her pleasant dreams, and said it was best if she slept now, and he would collect her when she was suitably refreshed to tend to the duty of her brother's care. He backed away from her rather than turning, a curious custom, as if not to present a vulnerability, although a quiet part of her flattered herself it was so he could look upon her for a little while longer, he closed the chamber door behind him, she heard the lock engage.

Mina was so tired; however, she felt nothing but comfort at the idea of the room being sealed, she would not be disturbed, she fetched a nightgown from her belongings, and arranged her things for her toilette, before pulling down the heavy bed covers and sliding under, suddenly not able to keep her eyes open.

She wasn't certain, but during the night, half asleep, she could have sworn that someone had been seated on her bed, watching her. When she opened her eyes again, the phantom was gone, replaced by the beams of moonlight from the window. She closed her eyes again, and did not see the figure slip through the window and down the castle wall, lizard like, before entering another chamber and vanishing out of sight.

In the morning she would remember nothing of waking, it was the dreams of that night which consumed her, blushing situations between herself and the Viscount, as familiar man and wife, in this very castle, in archaic dress, and the felicity of their union...she had woken before she could dream anymore by the light from the window, signifying the new day, and the beginning of her attendance to her dear brother's convalescence.

**Author's Note: So I hope you liked it, not much dialogue I know and it may seem rushed but If I dragged travelling out too long than I'd never get this done! The next chapter I will have more personal interaction, this chapter was meant to be more reflective than anything. Time to see what has become of Jonathan, and what memories the Castle stirs in our heroine!**

**Lady Extremely English Voldemort**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula, if I did I'd be rich, rich I tell you!**

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took so long but I was finishing my MA and starting several other fictions. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for all your support through reviews!**

Chapter 6 – Duplicity.

The nocturnal sleeping pattern Mina had adopted on her journey made waking to daylight particularly painful. Reluctantly rising from the warmth of her bed she felt the cold sting of the chilled air upon her, increasing her urge to return to the comfort of the covers. The sunlight outside was pale, choked by the cloak of clouds that smothered the skyline. It was impossible to tell the time, but Mina sensed that it was far past midday, most probably late afternoon. Her journey must have drained her more than she realised. Mina's thoughts turned to her dear invalid Jonathan and she washed and dressed using the basin of water on the side. It was frigidly cold but refreshing. Perhaps later she would enquire of Vlad whether she might have someone boil water for a full bath. Right now, Jonathan was the priority and she must ignore the peculiar familiarity of the castle.

Mina ignored the ease with which she navigated this uncanny fortress, walking directly to the room where Jonathan was housed, the guest quarters. Knocking and hearing no response Mina assumed Jonathan must be resting and entered nonetheless. He may require assistance when he awakened

Upon entering the room it was decorated far differently from her own. It was less opulent and clearly not to a personal taste. Jonathan was not in the room, perhaps he was feeling better? It was quite late in the day he may have felt capable of walking. Jonathan was known to tax his strength when ill. Mina resolved to search for him.

Walking amongst the corridors she felt quite at home, exploring empty rooms and storage spaces and never encountering a soul. She fancied herself a medieval princess, surveying her estates and awaiting the return of her Lord.

Mina would never usually entertain such fanciful ideas, but this place brought out the romantic within her. Next she would be writing poetry and expounding about landscapes.

All was a fairytale until she came upon a viewing point, in the tower of the castle, with a sheer drop to the river below.

Mina had ascended the stairs as if possessed, her heart beat wildly, a sickening grief taking over. The sun had set during her exploration, a hush was over the castle and the valley was smothered in darkness. The harvest moon reflected off of the water below, winking at her from the steep drop. Mina stood on the precipice, grieving for something she could not explain, feeling the air rush in her hair. Had she forgotten to style it upon awakening? She no longer wore a hoop and corset, her dress hung flowing and green, a crown of gold upon her brow and a heartbreaking letter within her hands. She had to join him, her Prince was dead, if she joined with the river it would carry her to him, they would be together...

God would reunite them in heaven...

She dropped the letter, and it dissolved into the wind, a crash from the sky awoke her from her waking dream. Mina suddenly realised she was precariously close to the edge of a sheer drop. She staggered backwards, fear striking her and did not feel remotely calm until she had found the solid wall behind her. It was dark in the valley, how much time had passed? Rain began to pound against the side of the tower causing the stones to vibrate almost musically. The clouds parted minutely, allowing the halting beams of the waning moon to glance against the waiting river below. The roar of the raindrops on the river filled her ears, the splashing so familiar. She felt the water on her skin, even though she was indoors, her face was a river...

Mina thought perhaps she had come down with the apoplexy or some form of infection. She had travelled to some rather exotic places on her journey. These strange thoughts had to be the result of some malady. It would be terrible to travel across a continent to nurse her brother only to inconvenience him by becoming ill herself. She did hate to be an inconvenience to anyone.

The wind changed and the rain began to splatter into the alcove, nearly wetting her dress. The howl of wolves filled the night and Mina breathed to calm herself. She then descended the stairs.

If Mina had not been so distracted by her mental visions she would have seen the familiar male figure of her brother Jonathan, pale and thin, jumping into the river below.

Or the sinister shadow that stalked her steps downward, a hand outstretched as if pleading.

...

The castle was seemingly deserted, but upon arriving at the atrium she saw that it was considerably cleaner and brighter than it had been upon her arrival. The tapestries depicted epic battles between a long haired knight in red armour and what looked like Turks. Perhaps they were of the crusades?

She felt drawn to a side room, and upon entering viewed a board with a street map of London bearing various flags indicating the sale of property. The desk had various legal documents with writing added that Mina recognised as Jonathan's. This must have been where he worked before he became ill. The cameo-case that contained her photograph was also on the desk, open for the viewer. Mina found it heart warming that Jonathan would keep her portrait on his desk. However, it was odd that he would leave it there unattended; the cover was chase silver, quite valuable and it had cost her several months salary to procure it for him. Jonathan was always afraid someone would take it for it's value, simultaneously taking the sentimental object within.

For him to leave it there he must have been in dire health. Then why was he not in his room? Or anywhere else in the castle?

There was no sign of Vlad's father or any serving attendants.

Mina ventured onward to the dining room where she was greeted by a sumptuous meal laid out on the table. A chill from the castle ran down her spine, and spotting the fire crackling merrily in the hearth she entered the room to absorb its warmth.

Mina wondered where her dark count was until the oak door behind her closed suddenly, she looked behind herself in fright to see nothing and then a voice greeted her from beside the fire.

"My dear Mina, there you are! I have had this meal prepared for you. I am afraid I have already dined and I never drink...wine."

All thoughts of oddness disappeared now that Vlad was once again with her.

"I should hate to inconvenience you, it is quite rude for me to eat when you do not partake."

Vlad smiled and took her hand leading her to the table and pulling out her chair gracefully.

"Ah, but Madam Mina it is my pleasure to wait upon my dear friend. It is...Transylvanian hospitality. You would offend me to refuse."

Mina did not at all wish to commit a faux pas by refusing his hospitality, after partaking of a fine roast chicken with potatoes and carrots she glanced around the room for a topic of conversation. She felt rather awkward eating while another watched, and Vlad watched her intently with what seemed curiously like joy. Why would he be so happy to watch her eat?

Her eyes fell upon a portrait of Vlad above the fire; he was dressed in robes that were fine, but quite archaic. The portrait also looked fairly ancient; the gilt frame was tarnished with years of age. Mina felt compelled to ask about it.

"Count, Vlad, is that your portrait on the wall. The likeness is uncanny yet the vestments are so queer and the frame so classic."

Vlad looked at the portrait as if remembering something lost.

"It is the portrait of an...ancestor. He was also Vlad, a great warrior for Transylvania and defender of the Church. He was married to Elizabetha, the most beautiful woman in all the known world. Man's deceit took her from her prince and in his grief he forsook the church and exiled himself from society become a damned creature."

Vlad looked at Mina intensely in the eyes, Mina felt strangely haunted. Something niggled in the back of her mind, as if this story had been told to her in childhood and was half forgotten. But that could not be the case.

"Are you married Vlad?"

Mina was shocked by her own question, it was rather forward.

"I wait for the woman who will complete my soul once more. For my beloved I would conquer nations and raise cities to the ground. Our love will be timeless, eternal and nothing could part her from my side, not even death."

Mina's heart pounded in her chest and a queer feeling of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Her face felt hot and she feared she was blushing. Vlad was a very passionate man and his description left her quite affected.

"Well...I hope you find her soon. She sounds like a very fortunate woman."

Vlad smiled slowly and looked at Mina in the eyes, before looking at the hearth, the crackling fire illuminating his face and dancing in his blue eyes.

"I think I shall not have to wait far longer."

A bell chimed from afar and Vlad excused himself, an alert look upon his face. He kissed Mina's hand and exited swiftly as if he had not been there at all.

Mina then realised she had forgotten to ask about Jonathan, but then looked to her left to see a missive. It must have been left for her by Vlad. She was sure he would have given it to her if he had not been distracted.

The letter was in Jonathan's script but not written in shorthand, which was odd in itself.

_To my Dear Sister Mina_

_I hope your journey has not taxed you greatly but I fear it has been in vain. I have recovered my health and been summoned back to London on urgent company business. As the transaction of property was not completed due to my incapacitation I shall return to conclude the business as soon as feasible. In the mean time the Count and his son had gladly extended their hospitality to you until my return, you shall be treated with the greatest esteem. _

_I shall see you soon._

_Your brother_

_Jonathan_

Mina found the letter oddly cold for Jonathan, but perhaps it had been hurried due to the urgency of his journey. Now Mina was left alone in a foreign country but she was not afraid. Vlad in their journey had been nothing but respectful and it would be so fascinating to explore the history of his native country and customs. She would try her upmost to fit into this culture until Jonathan's return. Resolved Mina stood from the meal and retired to her room, suddenly feeling quite tired.

The sinister shadow dogged her steps, now reaching as if to grab her.

...

Jonathan Harker washed up upon the shores of the river and was greeted by the sight of glowing nunnery windows. He stumbled to the door and used the last of his strength to pound upon the door. A group of Nun's opened the door and hurriedly ushered him in. Jonathan fainted upon entry.

He was now in the care of the Sister's of the Blessed Sacrament.

He had hoped to raise the alarm and gain help in order to rescue his sister upon her arrival. Or that his absence would indicate that something was terribly wrong to Mina.

Jonathan had no way of knowing his sister had already reached the castle, or that his absence had been explained by the duplicitous Count by way of a forged letter.

Mina was well and truly alone.

**Authors Note: Thank you all for waiting, I hope you like it! Please Read and Review and Season's Greetings!**


End file.
